


Beltane

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beltane, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine wants to go out but Arthur is busy
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Beltane

[ ](https://ibb.co/sbv5f4m)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/X2Dprfb)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/rfFwKHy)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Z2QDd2L)   
[](https://ibb.co/bBLzfYM)


End file.
